1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror arrangement with a deformable mirror element, and including housing which is provided for the retention of the mirror element, and whereby a cooling installation is provided for the conducting off of excess heat or thermal energy from the mirror arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A mirror arrangement of this type is already known from the disclosure of German Laid-open Patent Publication No. DE 39 00 467 A1. In that instance, the cooling installation forms a constructional unit or module which is spatially separate from the mirror arrangement, and which is located in proximity to a pressure generator for the pressurized fluid. In this known mirror arrangement; in essence, the pressurized fluid is suitably cooled down externally of the mirror arrangement within the cooling installation. As a consequence of the fact that the cooling installation forms a constructional unit which is spatially separate from the mirror arrangement, and the pressurized fluid also concurrently forms the cooling medium for the mirror arrangement, there is obtained a relatively sluggish cooling action, which can lead to that the mirror element, during the operation of the mirror arrangement, and in particular due to heating up, can still be buckled or arched in an undesirable manner.